the insanity pirates: beginnings
by joshua0701
Summary: 70 years after the execution of mokey D. luffy a new set of pirates go out to find the one piece


One piece. The insanity pirates: chapter 1: a crew to match his madness!

When the second pirate king; monkey D. Luffy and his legendary crew, who had manged to become kings of the sea, were executed. The pirate king told the world that he re-hid the one piece. A collection of all the gold he had ever collected! (it was estimated to be 1,000,000,000,000 beri) He told the world that it would be impossible to get to. He dared the world to find it. It has been 70 years since then. Now a new but very unlikely group set off to find the one piece and to become the greatest pirates on the sea!

The sun blistered down on soya island. Soya island was usually the perfect blend of wind and heat for anyone but today it was. just. too. hot. No amount of water could quench the first of the marines in the bar they just drank and drank and drank. Everyone was either slouching or lying on a table. However there was one figure who sat up right. He had a long cloak. It was black but had images of paw prints on it, on the left 2 paws away from the zip there was a cog with a happy face on it. The cloak just came down to his ankles. Now on a day like this you would expect this fabulous cloak to be open. But not this time. The cloak was done up all the way to his neck. He was white but tanned, his hair was short and black and his eyes were blue like the ocean. He took another drink of coke-cola. The barman cleared his throat.

"E-excuse me sir, i know i shouldn't ask this, but, are you not hot?"

The figure looked up at the barman. The barman flinched, knowing that this figure in front of him, which looked no older than 15, could with stand this heat whilst all these grown marine soldier couldn't made him tremble.

"Actually,"

began the teen

"I'm boiling in this."

The teen smiled and began to laugh. The barman was shocked. It looked like the teen Could with stand even greater heat than this, but at the same time looks can be deceiving.

"So, what is someone like you doing in this town?"

Asked the barman. he was minding what he said incase the teen really was dangerous.

"I'm just looking for some people to join my pirate crew."

He the teen smiled. The barman swallowed hard waiting for the marines to get up and arrest him. But no marines got up. They didn't even hear him.

"I'll have another coke, please."

The barman sighed "you better have enough money!

" He scorned "yes i do."

Said the teen nervously.

Just then one of the towns women walked in. She had pink hair, yellow eyes, red lips. She wore a striped vest and short-shorts. She only had sandals on her feet. As she walked past every marine could gather enough energy to stare at her. She sighed

"all boys are the same."

She said sitting next to the teen.

"I haven't you around here before. Whats your name?"

She asked looking him up and down.

"The name's Raven."

He smiled stretching out his hand for a hand shake. She sook his hand.

"Niael." (Pronounced NI-L) she replied.

Just then a few marines surrounded her. "She's got a nice body!" Said one of them

"yeah, i bet she has loads of boy friends!"Said another.

"Actually, i've never had a boy friend..." Said niael shyly.

"Oho, then i guess your still pure!"

Said a fat marine excitedly.

"Wha-?"

Before she could protest she was being touched by the marines.

"Hey! Stop it! STOP!"

She squirmed and wriggled trying to get free. She began to cry when suddenly SLAM! The counter broke i half. All the marines stopped. And stared At Raven who was still sitting down.

"I'll give you one chance to stop."

He said his voice was threatening and had a hint of hatred in it.

"What are you going to do?"

Asked one of the marines mocking him. Raven stood up and put his hand on the table. He stared at them one at a time. The marines looked in shock as the the teenagers face slowly began to turn into wood. "A devil fruit user!"

One said taking up his sword. The rest of them let go of niael and drew their swords

"Charge!"

The marines charged at raven in a bundle of untimed and random swings.

RAVEN!"

Shouted niael. She closed her eyes so she wouldn't see him die.

"AAARGH!"

One of the marines was sent flying into the others. Niael opened her eyes to see raven standing still as though locked in time his fist still where the flying marine once was. The rest of the marines still charged at him with no care of what had just happened. Raven then spun on the spot and round housed kicked the most of them. He then delivered a multitude of jabs and uppercuts to the rest of them. One marine was send right into the marine captain sleeping in the corner.

"What the-?"

Before the captain could speak raven was on too of him staring at him in the eye with murderous intent.

"If you don't keep a tighter collar on your dogs then i'll kill you, do you understand?"

The captain was still trying to process what happened the marines around him. Raven put the foot he had on the captains throat tighter.

"Do. You. Under. Stand?"

Raven asked this time with an even darker tone.

"Y-yes."

Said the captain trying to breathe. Raven took his foot off the captains neck.

"Good."

He said in his normal voice. He smiled and walked out the bar. The barman, niael and the captain where still trying to process what had just happened. Raven popped his head back i

"Oh, they can pay for the damages and drinks."

He smiled and walked off down the street hoping that in the next town he would meet a crew mate. His first crew mate.


End file.
